1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of transporting karaoke data, a karaoke apparatus, and a medium for recording karaoke data.
2. Description of Related Art
A karaoke system of communication type is called a communication karaoke in which karaoke data is distributed through a communication line to a karaoke terminal having a sound source for karaoke performance. In such a communication karaoke system, karaoke data including music control data, word control data, and picture data is handled as one or more files. The distributed karaoke data is temporarily stored in a recording medium such as a hard disk. When a karaoke song is specified, the karaoke data corresponding to the specified song is all loaded into a memory before karaoke performance of the song starts.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional method, the song data handled as a file is loaded into the memory before the karaoke performance starts. It takes much time in loading one set of song data files into the memory and expanding the loaded data into a format ready for the karaoke performance. At the same time, the conventional method requires a large capacity of the memory for loading the song data files.